Desamores perros
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Oneshot; Leah no salió de fase, se quedó en silencio escuchando el dolor de Jacob y sintiendo el suyo propio con el doble de intensidad. Los dos estaban iguales: tristes, amargados…destrozados. Leah/Jacob. Reto. Para Analu Cullen.


**Disclaimer: **Basado en Epílogo: Elección, personajes, nombres, escenarios son de Meyer.

**Summary: **Leah no salió de fase, se quedó en silencio, escuchando el dolor de Jacob y sintiendo el suyo propio con el doble de intensidad. Los dos estaban iguales: tristes, amargados…destrozados. _Leah/Jacob. _Reto. Para Analu Cullen.

**Nota 1:** Ok... esto es para Analu Cullen, espero que te guste y que compense el macabrismo de haberte pedido un Bella/Jacob. Y psss.. eso básicamente, espero q te guste...es algo nuevo para mí escribir de estos dos tambíén...

**Nota 2:** espero que se acuerden del epílogo de eclipse, que Leah le escupe a Jake y entra en fase. Y después Jake recibe la carta de Edward y se va corriendo y bla bla...lean el oneshoot xD

**Nota 3:** hay una película llamada amores perros -creo- y bueno en eso se basa el título XD

* * *

** D****esamores perros**

_Hay quienes se pasan la vida esperando por el amor… _

_Y hay quienes se la pasan enamorados esperando la vida._

_Pero ni la vida ni el amor saben esperar. _

_Cuanto lo siento, _susurró Embry. Un pensamiento para Jacob. Traté de reprimirme, de cerrar los ojos y callar mis pensamientos, porque no deseaba que nadie supiera que estaba allí en ese momento.

_Espéranos, _se quejó Quil.

_Déjenme solo, _rugió Jacob. Solo. ¿No era así como estaba? No entendía por qué quería él más soledad, ¿acaso no la quería yo también? Sí, la ansiaba y a la vez deseaba la compañía de la siguiente voz que resonó en el compartido inconsciente.

_Dejen que se marche. _Su pensamiento era dulce, aterciopelado. No podía juzgarlo, decir que mi dolor era su culpa, había visto a Jared y a Quil como imbéciles detrás de sus improntas. ¿Cómo podía odiar a quien tanto amé…a quien tanto amo?

Mantuve mi mente en silencio. Escuchando las últimas órdenes de Sam y cómo todos le daban a Jacob la privacidad que él quería. Todos menos yo, que no me atrevía a abandonarlo, porque sabía que cuando uno clamaba por soledad, lo que más quería era un abrazo, un abrazo de verdad, uno cálido que te abrigara el corazón. Que mientras más soledad pedías, más ansiabas la compañía.

Sabía que Jacob era testarudo. Y sabía que se había merecido el escupitajo que le di. Porque ambos nos merecíamos todo lo que nos habíamos dicho, porque ambos estábamos iguales. Solos, tristes… partidos por la mitad.

Traté de identificar dónde estaba Jacob. Era difícil, estaba corriendo demasiado rápido. Estiré mi cuerpo y comencé a correr tratando de seguir su olor. El rastro era fresco, además de que me podía guiar por las imágenes que él veía. A esta altura ya él debía haber notado que tenía compañía, o tal vez no. Tal vez se hallaba demasiado sumido en abandonarse a sí mismo en el camino.

_Jacob, _rugí cuando supe que lo tenía cerca. No me había sido difícil doblarle el paso.

_¿Qué no escuchaste a Sam?, _dijo en un tono ácido. Enfatizando en su nombre, como si eso pudiese herirme aún más.

Pero yo ya no podía estar más herida. Yo ya era una cáscara vacía que había olvidado cómo sonreír, cómo saltar, cómo reír… incluso cómo llorar. Porque lo había hecho durante muchas noches seguidas, me había encerrado semanas enteras en mi habitación. Porque había estado muchas noches esperando que Sam volviera y jamás lo hizo. Porque a veces me había preguntado si la imprimación era como una enfermedad, y un día se le pasaría y volvería a mí…

Jacob se mantenía mudo. Ya no corría y lo podía ver tres metros delante de mí.

Salí de fase y me senté en el tronco de un árbol. Sin importarme rasparme con las piedras, el tronco o si un insecto me comía viva. Porque había olvidado poco a poco cómo se vivía. Hacía lo que la inercia me decía. Como humana era una, como loba era otra. Pero al fin y al cabo, siempre era Leah Clearwater, la que Sam dejó por su prima.

Así era la gente. Siempre me veían con cierta lástima, aunque no me conocieran, siempre sabían mi historia. Algunos miraban a Emily con rabia cuando estaba de espalda, pero entonces ella se daba la vuelta y la gente se conmovía al verle las cicatrices cortarle la mitad de la cara, y ella se acercaba como si nada y les ofrecía un par de pasteles, y se olvidaban de que hacia un minuto la habían llamado zorra. Y veían cómo ella se acercaba y me daba tres pasteles en lugar de dos y murmuraban lo buena y gentil que era. Y luego cuchicheaban que seguro yo era muy amargada, y que por eso Sam me había cambiado. Lo decían bajo, en un susurro apenas audible y apenas me veían de reojo y la sangre me hervía, porque los escuchaba perfectamente, porque era una maldita loba. Maldita para siempre.

Sentí que una sombra se cernía a mi espalda. Me volví un poco para ver a Jacob sentarse a mi lado, en el costado del árbol. Desnudo, como yo.

-A veces olvidamos lo esencial –mascullé.

-¿La ropa? –inquirió en tono despreocupado.

-No, vivir.

-No tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo –musitó soltando una bocanada de aire y arrojando una piedra a lo lejos. Apenas lo estaba viendo por el rabillo del ojo, ya que ambos estábamos desnudos en el medio del bosque.

La vergüenza era lo que menos me importaba en aquel momento. Tal vez porque es una sensación muy vaga si la colocas junto al dolor, la desilusión, la amargura o la tristeza.

-No entiendo, ¿qué hicimos para merecer esto? –dijo Jacob en un resoplido.

-Si lo supiera, lo cambiaría. Aunque fuese lo último que hiciera

-Lo dijiste hace un momento. Hemos olvidado cómo vivir. –se puso de pie y se paseó frente a mí con su cuerpo desnudo. Bajé la mirada, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía así. –Nos hemos pasado días y noches enteras pensando en ella y en él –omitió los nombres, tal vez porque tal como me pasaba a mí, pronunciar su nombre en voz alta ardía en la garganta y penetraba en mi corazón –Y así, nos olvidamos de nosotros mismos.

-Ah, eso fue lo que hicimos –suspiré.

-Sí, ¿Qué no lo ves Leah? –Se colocó de cuclillas frente a mí y apretó mis manos, me miró a los ojos, con su mirada profunda y oscura –me dejé el cabello largo _porque a Bella le gustaba más. _¿Y de qué sirvió?

-De nada –mascullé. Jacob me seguía mirando a los ojos, gesto que me extrañaba.

-Exacto. –soltó una de mis manos y la acercó a mi mejilla. Acariciándome con un gesto delicado y amistoso –cuando fui a mi casa… había una invitación a la boda.

Me imaginé a Jacob llegando a su casa, mirando el sobre que seguramente llevaba una delicada caligrafía y colores metalizados. Y sabía cómo su corazón se había destrozado, tal como lo había hecho el mío al saber que Emily y Sam se casarían.

-Yo tengo que ser la madrina. Y sonreír a un montón de gente que me tiene lástima, y pararme frente al altar, deseando estar en mi cuarto, llorando. Al menos tú no tienes que ir, no eres el padrino de la boda.

-Por poco –musitó –no le faltaron ganas de pedírmelo.

-¿Alguna vez la besaste? –pregunté en un susurro. Tratando de que mi voz no se cortara al hablar.

Jacob soltó un largo suspiro, tragó saliva haciendo su manzana de Adán bailar. Miró hacia abajo, probablemente tratando de no llorar frente a mí, porque aunque ambos deseáramos hacerlo en ese momento, ambos tratábamos de ser fuertes, por un motivo u otro.

Mordió su labio inferior y yo hice lo mismo con el mío. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente. Aunque ya no lo pudiera oír. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar al recordar las caricias de Sam por mi cuerpo, por mi cuello, mis pechos. Al recordar el sabor de su boca en la mía, nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer encuentro. El primer beso bajo la lluvia. Sentía todo en mi cuerpo. Todas y cada una de esas sensaciones que ya nunca recorrían mi cuerpo.

Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos. Recordando a aquel Sam que ya no era mío, cuando un calor rozó mis labios y supe que ya no era parte de mis fantasías. Porque no se sentía como un recuerdo, se sentía verdadero y era completamente diferente a _él. _No por eso era un roce que quisiera rechazar. Entreabrí los ojos sólo un poco. Los ojos de Jacob estaban cerrados, así que hice lo mismo y me dejé llevar. Enrosqué mis manos en su cuello, por debajo de su recién crecida melena.

Las manos de Jacob no soltaron mis mejillas. Y comencé a empapar sus palmas con mis lágrimas tibias. Las suyas no tardaron en rodar. Entreabrí un poco más mi boca, invitándolo a pasar. ¿Qué podíamos perder? Nada. ¿Qué podíamos ganar? Podríamos descubrirlo en el intento.

Tal vez fue el beso más caliente de la historia. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos evitaban tocarse demasiado, y sin embargo emanaban el doble del calor de lo que era para nosotros natural. Sentía un hormigueo recorrerme el vientre, como mariposas una vez más, porque tenía años que no besaba a nadie. Era como un segundo primer beso. Nuestras lágrimas caían tibias por nuestras mejillas y nuestros alientos abrasadores se intercambiaban. Mi lengua acarició la suya, esperando que el dolor se fuera en esa caricia mágica.

Éramos dos conocidos, y a la vez dos extraños. Porque muchas veces nos habíamos visto en entera desnudez, y aún así no conocíamos nada del otro. Porque sabíamos el dolor y el sufrir que vivíamos día a día, y jamás habíamos hablado de ello con confianza. Hubiese querido que ese beso hubiese bastado para complementarnos, que uno pudiese darle al otro la pieza que le faltaba, pero no podíamos, ambos habíamos perdido el corazón.

No podía negar que quería seguir besándolo. Nos separamos durante un instante en que ambos necesitábamos aire. Suspiré y Jacob hizo lo mismo. Le di un beso tímido en el cuello cuando soltó mis mejillas para secar sus lágrimas gruesas con el dorso de su mano. Le di otro beso, esta vez en el hombro y me volví a recostar del árbol, llorando otra vez. Jacob acercó una de sus manos a mí, queriendo secar mis lágrimas. Alcé el brazo y lo aparté. Ya no quería el roce de ningún hombre.

Él retiró las manos sin preguntar por qué, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a borbotones por mis ojos, junto a gemidos incontrolables. Enterré mi cabeza entre las rodillas y me olvidé de si Jacob seguía junto a mí. Hasta que sentí que nuevamente una sombra sobre mí, escuché cómo pisaba las hojas y luego, un aullido de dolor y angustia entremezclados.

Levanté la cabeza y sequé mis lágrimas, porque no importaba cuanto llorara, eso no solucionaría nada. Me puse de pie y entré en fase, otra vez tratando de encontrarlo, necesitaba hallarlo, temía que si no lo hacía él dejaría atrás a Jacob Black y yo a Leah Clearwater.

Corrí, corrí y las patas me flaqueaban porque mi corazón se oprimía y mis ojos querían seguir llorando.

_Jake, _pensé sin fuerzas.

_Leah, _pensó él en el mismo tono.

Se detuvo a esperarme. Me detuve al ver el pelaje cobrizo y lo rocé parándome junto a él. Nuestros pelajes rozándose producían la misma química que habían producido nuestros labios minutos atrás. Avancé un poco más para poder rozarle la cara con mi hocico, lo hice y él emitió un nuevo aullido, que gritaba dolor, angustia y esperanza entremezclados.

_Podemos luchar juntos, _pensé.

_Nos tomará la mitad del tiempo que si lo hacemos separados, _pensó con ese tono que usaba cuando quería decir algo convincente. No sabía si se estaba convenciendo a sí mismo, o a mí.

_A los dos, _respondió.

Nos quedamos así, dos lobos abrazados contemplando la hora más oscura, dudando si el sol volvería a aparecer; sin embargo nos quedamos allí, entre los árboles, sin querernos separar y sin querernos acercar, esperando juntos un nuevo amanecer.

* * *

Bueno, Analu, espero que te haya gustado...y sea así o no, pues dímelo chica n_n

Y a todos ustedes que lo leen, pues también dejen su review...^^

xoxo**---Robin Wolfe**


End file.
